


Someone Special (Sportacus x Robbie Rotten)

by Whiskma



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elven things, Fluff, M/M, Robbie Rotten is actually outside without any bad intentions, Sportacus has to explain some things, Sportacus is sitting down and enjoying himself, Stephanie is very confused, With a pinch if super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskma/pseuds/Whiskma
Summary: Stephanie had to take a triple-take at the sight she saw. Sportacus and Robbie Rotten were laughing, Robbie's arm was across Sportacus' shoulders, Sportacus' hand was on Robbie knee, Robbie was OUTSIDE, and Sportacus was BARELY MOVING.Sportacus has to explain to Robbie why it's such a big deal to say "I love you" to elves. At first the villain doesn't understand until Sportacus does something totally unexpected.





	

"Robbie Rotten!"

Sportacus looked over to Stephanie, smiling at her. But it dwindled when he saw the glare she wad sending Robbie. He felt the lanky villain begin to lift himself from the bench, but he managed to coax him back down with a soft calling of his name.

"Robbie, let me talk to her," The elf looked back at Stephanie as she raised an accustory finger.

"What have you done to Sportacus! We haven't seen him at all today!" She crossed her arms. "He's barely even moved!" Robbie raised a bored brow at the girl.

"What on earth could I have done to make the blue kangaroo stop moving?" Robbie gestured to the perfectly fine athletic elf. Stephanie huffed. The villain shrugged. "He isn't in a cage, he's not in restraints, and he's certainly not having a meltdown," Sportacus couldn't help the light laugh from his lips.

"Robbie's right Stephanie, he has done nothing to me except for express something to me." Stephanie still didn't look convinced. Sportacus held up a finger to her as he knelt down. "Let me ask you this: Do you like the friends you'be made in LazyTown?"

"Yes," Stephanie now looked confused.

"Well, if they were to do something you didn't approve of, would you still like them?"

"Yeah, I guess I'd just be a little mad or disappointed..." She looked over at Robbie who was glaring at an apple above his head. "But what's that got to do with Robbie?" Sportacus smiled.

"Well, think of what I asked you, then apply it to Robbie and I," Sportacus stood back up putting a hand on Robbie's shoulder. Stephanie suddenly looked very excited about something.

"So does that mean..." Stephanie looked to both of her sides before leaning in like she was telling a secret, "You and Robbie  _liiiiike like_ each other?" Sportacus nodded.

"Yes! Exactly!" Robbie put his hand over his mouth, looking strained over something. Stephanie grinned and ran off, Sportacus shook his head. Children could be so confusing. He whipped his head down at his partner, Robbie was laughing quite hard. "Is something wrong?"

"Sp- Sportacus, you do know that the word "like" has multiple meanings for children, right?" Robbie watched his elf shake his head.

"No," Now it was the hero's turn to be confused. "Like means you enjoy having something around. How could it have a different meaning?" Sportacus looked back at Robbie who was leaned back on the bench.

"Well, Sportakook, think of it like this. When someone asks you if you like like something, they're  asking if you  _love_ them. Get it?" Robbie watched his elf's face morph from cute curiosity to cute realization.

"Oh my goodness! Robbie! I didn't mean to!" The elf clapped his hand over his mouth in shock. Robbie thought it was the cutest thing he's ever seen. He patted Sportacus' arm in assurance.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing bad happened," Sportacus sighed, crouching by the lanky man. He laid his head on Robbie's arm.

"I just know that humans have different customs when it comes to things like this," Sportacus rubbed his cheek against the man's shoulder. "The process with elves is much faster. It doesn't take us nearly as long like with men. We have different rituals to find things out" Robbie was intrigued at what Sportacus was getting at.

"What are some of these rituals?" Sportacus rested his chin on Robbie's forearm.

"Well, it's very similar to some birds," The elf looked up to find his partner surprised, but it didn't phase him one bit. "But instead of performing a show for every elf to see, we just perform it infront of one," Robbie tilted his head.

"Have I ever seen your dance before?" Sportacus blushed.

"Well, no... I couldn't exactly tell how far you would be willing to go... you humans are very hard to figure out" Sportacus gave him a small smile as Robbie chuckled.

"Yes because an elf is much easier to understand," Sportacus laughed.

"I guess we have an advantage, then. Would you like to hear how an elf flirts to their partner?" Robbie nodded.

"I would like to know so I can reciprocate," He face the blushing elf a devious grin.

"W-well," Sportacus stood up, and snapped his fingers. Robbie felt a sudden warmth in his chest, then his head became fuzzy. He blinked several times, then looked back at his hero.

"What was that?" Sportacus smiled.

"That is how elves flirt. But we only perform that for those we are partners with. It's like an emotional tickle. It's much more fun whenever they can do it back, but it's still fun to catch your partner unaware." Sportacus giggled. Robbie couldn't help but compare elven flirting with children playing. "But that is another special thing," The elf sat on the ground, crossing his legs.

"So... it's a very big deal to say that I love you, to an elf," Robbie hummed when Sportacus nodded.

"An extremely big deal. But it's also a big deal to humans. I've heard of some human relationships that went over a year without them saying I love you. Humans are so uncertain, sometimes," Robbie watched Sportacus stretch his back.

"Well, would it help if I said that I've loved you for a while?" Sportacus practically shot ten feet from the ground, landing in front of his human, looking adorably shocked.

"W-what?" Robbie chuckled as he stood up and placed his hand on his little elf's shoulders.

"Sportacus, I love you," The hero tackled Robbie in a very large and very strong hug. He was laughin very loudly, like he had just survived a fall from his airship into a large body of water. Robbie was extremely surprised.

"I love you too! I have for such a long time!" Sportacus buried his head in Robbie's chest, he was still laughing, and he was crying tears of emmense joy. Robbie was sputtering to find something to say or something to do to calm his hysterical elf down. Sportacus sat up skightly, still on Robbie, and kissed him very passionately. It was full of tremendous love. Robbie could still see the tears flowing from his hero's eyes when the kiss broke. He sat up, wiping Sportacus' still flowing tears from his ice blue eyes.

"I'm guessing in elven culture 'I love you' is very important," Sportacus nodded, resting his forehead on Robbie's.

"Extremely important. The phrase shows a very strong and unbreakable bond between two beings. It's so beautiful among my people to hear these words..."

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Bonus:

"Guys! Guys! You'll never guess what I just found out!" The kids all began guessing their answers.

"You found an Unhackable Computer 3000?"

"Sportacus doesn't get meltdowns anymore so I can give him a lolipop?"

"The mayor finally agrees that the town is  _mine_?"

"Pinky finally did something dangerous?"

She shook her head at all of them, and ushered the kids closer. She looked around for the adults, but didn't find any. Stephanie knelt down, and whispered.

"Sportacus and Robbie Rotten  _like like_ each other!" Just as she finished all of the kids heard Sportacus yell at the top of his lungs.

"I love you too! I have for such a long time!" They all giggled.


End file.
